


Good Night

by Pichitinha



Series: Super-friends [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I just like to place everything in YJ, anyway this is just dinah being the best friend ever to babs, ao3 just put my tags out of order sorry, because it's the dc fandom I know the best, but this considers the existance of the birds of prey, prompt: dancing without music, this isn't really in the YJ continuity, written a while ago for a forum's contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah takes Barbara to the opening night of the Swan Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

When Dinah won the Swan Lake opening night tickets, she didn’t even think before asking Barbara to go with her. She knew her friend loved the ballet and as they had been working hard for the few weeks because of some mysterious crime she knew Barbara needed the distraction.  
  
The redhead had agreed whole-heartily, excited to finally go to the theater again after so long. The seats were good and the presentation was breathtaking and Dinah was really happy to see Barbara was enjoying herself. She smiled and cried and sighed alongside the performance, and she could see it in her eyes that she was loving every minute of it.  
  
When they left, though, Dinah couldn’t help but notice that her friend was extremely thoughtful, not saying anything since entering the car. Silence was unusual between them.  
  
“You okay there, Babs?” Dinah gave her a concerned look as she turned the car around towards Barbara’s house.  
  
Her friend sighed. “Yeah. It was a beautiful performance.” She made it like she was gonna say something more, but stopped. Dinah didn’t push it, she knew she’d say it eventually.  
  
She parked the car and went up with Barbara, as they had previously agreed she’s spend the night.  
  
“Is there anything you’d like to say, maybe?” Dinah asked again once they were inside.  
  
Barbara looked at her then and gave a small smile. “I miss dancing.”  
  
Dinah’s eyebrows went up as she considered that, and then her lips split in a huge grin. She got up and took Barbara’s hand, pushing her and her chair forward. “Well then, let’s dance.”  
  
Barbara smiled but gave her this  _look_. “Dinah, there’s no music.”  
  
The blonde shrugged. “Who cares? We just need to go slowly as that wound on my shoulder isn’t completely healed.”  
  
Barbara kept smiling and shook her head in disbelief as Dinah kept moving around with her to a song that was only in her head.  
  
Dinah could see in Barbara’s eyes and her laughs that this was exactly what she needed to perfectly end the night. She needed to forget about their tough lives and their sorrows and just focus on the now and on being happy. They continued like that for several minutes until they finally quieted down and Dinah sat back on the couch.  
  
“I take it you enjoyed your evening?” She asked at her friend, a smile still gracing her figure.  
  
“I did. Thanks, Dinah, you’re the best.”  
  
She smiled, trusting that to show Barbara everything she needed to say.  
  
Dinah was just glad she was happy.  
  
It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by my tumblr: http://pichitinha-prompts.tumblr.com (fanfiction); http://pichitinha.tumblr.com (personal).


End file.
